Morning After
by ColonelSexypants
Summary: Self-explanatory title. You all remember that strip with the sex frequency poll, where Greece was the highest and Japan the lowest? :3 This is my fluffy, cheesy version of the morning after. -Rated for mentions of sexual intercourse, Giripan, a perverted comment on Greece's part, and just... cavity-inducing fluff. Or at least an attempt at it.


**Author's notes: Why do I always write shit for you Justice? Lol like most of my fics are for you...**

**About this, my friend Justice (who I share an account called Pastafreaks with) asked me in the caf one day to write a Giripan fic. I was like NOOOOO. But then I debated. And now I am. She wants me to write the 'morning after' of that one strip where Greece supposedly takes Japan to bed. You know which one right? That one. Yeah.**

**The problem here is that there are some characters I just **_**cannot write.**_** Japan and Greece are two of these characters. This should be fun...**

**Don't own Hetalia and sorry if this sucks, these characters—especially Japan—are SO HARD TO GET RIGHT URGHH. **

**Oh another thing (sorry I talk so much) but I really just suck at those Japanese honorific things. Like –san and- chan and such. Japanese is so foreign to me that all I know is hai and konichiwa. So I didn't use any, but if anyone feels I should and can tell me the proper one to use, I'll put it in. Thanks!**

Panic.

Panic was all that Japan felt when he opened his dark brown eyes and realized he was not in his home. Instead of the familiar _shoji_ screens, elegant _ikebana_ and cherry blossom bamboo blinds, he was in a stone room decorated with white curtains, simple blue chairs, various statue busts and a simple-looking brown hammock in the far corner, nearest the open window. A cool breeze floated in, bringing with it a salty tasting air rather than the sweet smell he was used to from his _sakura_ trees outside of his house. This place seemed familiar, though he was sure he'd never been here before.

_Where am I?_ he wondered, looking around the room. He saw a few picture frames on the simple wooden dresser across the room, but he couldn't make out faces. _Why can't I remember how I got here?_

He'd never been much of a morning person, contrary to popular belief, and his brain was still too fuzzy with sleep to think properly. Vaguely, he noticed the bed he was lying on was soft, almost like a cloud hugging him, not like the futon he slept on at home. It smelt familiar. Like cleanness and fresh laundry detergent and grass, a soft scent that tickled something in Japan's barely conscious mind.

He shut his eyes, trying to keep calm and not overreact. Surely there was an explanation for this; there was _always _an explanation. He took a deep breath. Maybe this was some odd dream? He rolled onto his side, and immediately gasped and jerked back when his arm touched warm skin.

"Wh-what—"

"Mmm?"

Japan's eyes widened upon hearing the drowsy murmur. He made fists in the blankets and stared at his whitening knuckles, trying to compose himself. _I am in bed. Not my bed. Someone else's. _He swallowed, blushing. _What have I done? What on earth happened? Have I—?_ His thoughts ended abruptly when he realized something. He was naked.

"Japan?" The husky, sleepy-sounding voice drew his attention. Japan tried to appear as his usual calm self, but he could feel the humiliated heat in his cheeks.

He kept his eyes focused on his fists and managed to say, "Yes?" He swallowed. His throat felt like it was filled with cotton and his heart was hammering in his ribcage, like it was trying to escape. Japan could honestly say he felt about the same; it was all he could do not to run out of the room in embarrassment.

"Nn." Beside him, someone sat up, their olive-skinned arm brushing against Japan's own pale one. The Asian man felt his cheeks heat up even more. They were so hot he could feel tears springing up in his eyes.

Suddenly, with a muted thump, something jumped up onto the foot of the bed, and Japan jumped. He instantly felt ridiculous when he saw it was just a small white cat. It meowed softly at him and then padded over to its owner, looking adorably frustrated to have to walk all over the squishy, rumpled comforter. Japan's eyes followed it, up toned legs, past thighs and hips (which Japan thanked every god he could think of were c_overed_) and up a slim, well-defined torso. He felt his heartbeat increase even more and flushed, ashamed at himself, but kept watching the cat walk until it reached the face. Japan's stomach clenched upon seeing the familiar lazy smile as the cat licked affectionately at the man's jaw.

"Greece!" he blurted, too shocked to remember to use the proper honorific. It suddenly became clear. He'd never been in Greece's room before, but he'd been to the country enough times to recognize decor, and now he knew why it felt so familiar yet foreign at the same time. What he _didn't _know was why... why he was naked. Unless... oh. _Oh._ Memories of the night before came back all at once, and he blushed darkly, his hand coming up to cover his mouth.

_Maybe it was a dream_, he tried to tell himself. _Maybe this is all some weird coincidence, and the real reason you're _naked_ in _Greece's_ bed is... is that... _As hard as he tried, he couldn't think of any other reason besides what seemed to be the truth. _I can't believe—how did it happen? I've never... never done that before, ever. I've never let my guard down or let anyone get that close to me. Did he... rape me?_

Japan thought about that. He really couldn't see Greece doing something so horrible, and really... Japan didn't think he could honestly call it rape, even if Greece had forced him into anything. He'd been harbouring a little crush on his cat-loving friend for a while now, but he didn't think he'd ever,_ ever_ do something like_ this—_!

He could remember it all. He didn't want to remember, not right now, not while this was so new and shocking, but he could _very truthfully_ say that he had been willing._ Very willing._

_Should I regret it? I feel a bit guilty, but... I don't... I don't regret it. Not at all._

"Hey, Japan? Are you okay?" Greece's lazy voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Uhm... _Hai_. Yes. I'm fine. I just..." Japan didn't quite know how to ask what he was thinking, so he fell silent, avoiding Greece's dark green eyes. Greece sighed, petting his cat absently.

"Are you sore?"

Japan turned beet red. "I... a bit, yes." He shifted and winced as a spike of pain shot up his spine and throbbed in his lower back. He swallowed. "Yes, very sore."

Greece frowned. "Sorry." He looked down at his cat, almost looking guilty. "I shouldn't have been so rough for your first—"

Japan put a hand over Greece's mouth before he could stop himself. "Please don't," he said weakly, feeling like he might faint from blushing so much. "Can you... um, can you tell me what happened? I mean... it's obvious and I know what we did... but how? I mean, uhm... how did it come to happen? I am sorry, I just—it's mostly a blur, and I—"

Greece cut off Japan's uncharacteristic rambling with a smile and a short peck on the lips. Japan instantly fell silent, flushing again, and clamped his lips shut. "We were talking about the Earth's sex frequency poll," he said casually, adjusting his pillows on his headboard and leaning back on them. He gestured for Japan to lie next to him, and after a brief hesitation, Japan did, burying his red face into Greece's shoulder and curling up to the man's side. The cat, which most likely had no name but Japan had mentally named Fuji after the snow on the peak of Mount Fuji in his country, curled into a ball between them.

"You were the lowest and I was the highest," Greece was saying. "Do you remember?"

It was coming back now. "Yes," Japan said slowly. "You said I was missing out... and you brought me home. So that I would know what I was missing out on. Right?"

Greece grinned slightly and nodded. "Yeah, that's what I said. Although..." He sighed lazily, turning his head to kiss between Japan's eyebrows and give the Asian man a mischievous grin. "I will admit that it was mostly an excuse to get you into bed."

Japan shook his head, but couldn't help the small smile that curved his lips. "You are a pervert, Greece."

"You didn't have a problem with that last night~"

When Japan didn't answer and just sat there silently blushing, but smiling, Greece asked, "So... where does that leave us now?"

"I... I don't know. Where do you want it to leave us?"

Greece sounded unusually serious as he said, "I can tell you honestly that I've kind of been in love with you for a long time, but I never had the guts to tell you. I figured I could use the opportunity—showing you sex—to see what you would do, and if you didn't like it, I could pretend it was just an experiment. But if you did..." He trailed off, then cleared his throat and said, "Then maybe... it could turn into something... more?" His voice had a hopeful lilt near the end.

Japan's stomach did a strange somersault, and he could feel butterflies tickling inside. Greece loved him? He had never before believed one could actually feel warm and fuzzy, but now he understood. A pleasant, fuzzy feeling washed over him, flushing his cheeks and making his eyes water, and he buried his face into Greece's neck. "Yes," he said quietly, fingers tightening in the blankets.

"Yes?" Greece repeated, sounding hopeful and somewhat confused.

"_Yes_," Japan said, laughing. It wasn't something he did often, so it felt a bit strange, but Greece seemed to like it if the sudden look in his green eyes meant anything. Japan shyly reached for Greece's hand, twining their fingers together, and whispered, "Something more... that sounds good."

Greece let out a relieved sounding laugh. "Good!" he said, falling back onto the pillows and wrapping his other arm around Japan. Fuji meowled between them and squirmed a bit, tickling Greece's side, which caused him to giggle for a moment. Still grinning, Greece put his forehead to Japan's, looking into the smaller man's dark eyes. "I was scared you were going to hate me."

Japan shook his head. He couldn't stop smiling, but he found that it didn't bother him as much as it usually would. "I could never hate you. There is something I think I should say, though..."

"What is it?" Greece looked worried.

"It's... well, I..." Japan flushed, but set his jaw and kept talking. "I like you, a lot, Greece. I just... I don't know if I love you, yet. It's... this is really new to me. I've never... been like this, I've never—"

"Oh, that's all?" Greece asked, the concern leaving his eyes. "That's fine. I understand, and I can wait." He rubbed their noses together. "After all, we don't die very easily. I can wait a few centuries."

Japan's heart thumped happily. _I honestly don't think it will take that long for me to fall in love with you_. "Okay," he said simply, his voice shaky. "Thank-you."

"No problem." Greece smiled. "I love you, after all. I'll do anything for you."

Japan felt breathless. Greece was so... perfect. _No_, he thought. _It definitely won't take that long. _

"So, we should start this off right, hm?"

Japan looked up to see Greece standing and rolling his shoulders. He quickly looked away, not wanting to get caught staring at the man's naked body, which was perfectly sculpted and reminiscent of the various statues of Greek gods around his country. Greece didn't seem to notice and grabbed two shirts from his dresser, tossing one over at Japan.

"Here, wear this for now, and I'll grab some pants too."

"Thank-you," Japan said as Greece handed him a pair of sweat pants. "Won't they be big on me?"

"A bit, but your kimono... It, ah, it got _dirty."_

Japan blushed darkly. "I'll wear the pants," he muttered, pulling the shirt over his head. He sat on the edge of the bed and tried to pull up the pants, but as soon as he put weight on his butt, a sharp pain shot up his spine again. He nearly collapsed, but Greece somehow managed to get over there and catch him, worry present again in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said sadly. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I should have—"

"Greece, you took my virginity," Japan said calmly, clinging to the man and gritting his teeth against the pain. "I would hurt today no matter how gentle or rough you were."

"I guess you're right, but still..." Greece shook his head and helped Japan pull the pants up. "You know, I really wish you'd walk around without these... your bum is really cute."

The blush that had never fully disappeared deepened but Japan said nothing, testing his weight on his legs. It hurt a bit, but he'd get used to it, he supposed.

"What do you usually eat for breakfast?" Greece was asking, his arm still around Japan's shoulders. The Asian felt like he'd be fine without it but he made no complaints as Greece led them to the kitchen, gesturing for Japan to sit on one of the squishy-looking chairs in the adjoined living room. Japan took the seat, breathing a sigh of relief at finally being able to sit on something that didn't send little sparks of pain through his nerves.

"Um, whatever you have is fine," Japan said, not wanting to impose.

Greece stared at him. "Kiku. What do _you want_?"

"I don't want to be of any trouble..."

Greece just gave him a long, flat stare until Japan finally broke and said, "Well... sometimes steamed rice... or miso soup..."

"Ah, good." Greece turned and looked at his kitchen as though he expected it to start cooking for him. After a long moment, he sighed and looked back at Japan. "I have no idea how to make either of those..."

Japan couldn't help but smile. He stood up and started over. Greece looked alarmed. "No, you don't have to help," he said, trying to gently shove Japan back. "I can make you breakfast."

"Don't worry," Japan said, walking past him. He looked back with a small smile. "Why don't we make breakfast together? After all, you wanted to start this right."

Greece looked startled, and then his eyes lit up and a grin curved his lips. "Alright," he said. "But one day, you have to let me cook you breakfast, okay?"

"Deal." Japan's smile widened. "After all, like you said. We have forever."

**Author's notes: Ohhh god I think I probably failed at them both... Was it fluffy enough? :D It was so short. Was it rushed? Oh no it probably was. *runs around frantically* I sorry. D':**

**Please let me know what you thought! Criticism and all that such stuff. Thank you for reading! (:**


End file.
